Kiseki no Stories
by shugocharaluver
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about the lives of our favourite KnB characters. Terrible at summaries, just read the fics!
1. A Special Day

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well I haven't posted anything on this website for such a long while. I'll be sure to post more often this year.**

**Anyway, this is actually my second time writing this story. The first one got deleted off my computer and I had to retype it all T_T **

**Well at least this time it's officially done! :D Please comment and tell me what you think about this story and feel free to suggest other pairings as well, or even a humour fic (Plz take note that I only do hetero pairings, like Kagami x Fem!Kuroko, Aomine x Momoi etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or it's characters. Just the story idea.**

**P.S. I'm also sorry if this idea is similar to anyone else's. I honestly wouldn't be able to remember after reading fanfics all over the place about so many different things ^^"**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Aomine x Fem!Kise - A Special Day

"Aominecchi!" was the cry heard throughout the entire neighbourhood as a blonde was seen tackling her boyfriend to the ground.

"What the- Ryou! What are you doing so early in the morning?" asked Aomine as he pushed Kise Ryouna off of him, "Ugh, so heavy…"

"How rude! Never tell a girl they're heavy Aominecchi, they'll slap you," she lectured, before grinning, leaning in to give him a kiss.

However, Aomine turned away at the last second, causing her to give him a peck on the cheek instead. This made Ryouna upset, giving Aomine a pout, just like a kicked puppy would. Sighing, he turned back, allowing her to plant a kiss upon his lips, starting to giggle as she stood up.

"So, what do you want Ryou? I'm kinda busy this morning," he questioned, crossing his arms impatiently.

"What makes you think I want something? Can't I just come and see my boyfriend in the morning?" she said teasingly, feigning innocence as her boyfriend gave her a pointed look.

"Ok ok, well if you must know, I was just wondering if you were free today…" she trailed off, crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping he'd say yes. Even though they were dating, she still got pretty nervous around him, though she didn't know exactly why.

"Today? No, not really. I've got some plans later…" he told her, avoiding eye contact with her.

'Oh… so, h-he forgot. Well, of course what did I expect. This is Aominecchi we're talking about. This stupid, arrogant…' she thought, clenching her fists. Unable to contain her anger, she bit her lip and punched Aomine, the impact strong enough to knock him back a few feet. Despite Ryouna being a model, the training she went through during basketball practices in the past made her as strong as any boy, if not stronger.

"Stupid Aominecchi!" she shouted, before turning around and running away, hiding the tears that had started streaming down her face, leaving Aomine flabbergasted along the sidewalk, a bruise slowly forming on his face.

* * *

"And? Why did you come all the way to my house, Ryouna-san?" asked Kuroko Tetsumi, staring at the blonde who was at her front door step.

"Ao-Ao…cchi, forgot… he totally forgot!" she wailed, practically flooding the entire place, or that was what would have happen if Tetsumi hadn't used an umbrella to shield the house from the model's tears.

"I don't really understand, but would you like to come inside and explain the situation clearly?" offered Tetsumi, closing up the umbrella and stepping aside to make way for Ryouna to come in.

* * *

"Wow, I knew you were stupid Ahomine, but not _that_ stupid," stated Kagami, taking a bite out of his burger, the crumbs splattering all over his face.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from Bakagami!" retorted Aomine, before sighing, "So, what should I do?"

"Huh? Do you need to do anything?"

"Of course you idiot! Ryou's angry at me again!" Aomine said, smacking Kagami in the head.

"Ow, damn you, the hell was that for?!"

"For being stupid, Bakagami!"

"…!" Kagami was about to retort back, but realising that their argument will just result in time being wasted (for once), calmed down and tried approaching the subject again, "You already have plans don't you? Just do that then. I'm sure she'll be happy."

"…"

"…What?"

"Since when did you become so good with girls, Bakagami?" taunted Aomine, unable to resist making fun of the red-head.

"Well, better than you at least, Ahomine."

"What, you wanna go?!"

"Well, why not?"

"Ok, that's it! 1-on-1! Loser has to serve the other for a week!"

"Deal!"

And with that, the two ended up spending the entire morning playing basketball (though we can't really expect anything from these two).

* * *

"And then… and then *hic* I punched him… and *hic* ran all the way h-here…" cried Ryouna, no longer crying but still hiccuping every now and then.

"I see…" mumbled Tetsumi, taking a sip out of her vanilla milkshake while handing Ryouna a packet of tissues.

"I just… Sometimes I just wonder if he really thinks of me as his girlfriend at all…" said Ryouna, eyes downcast, a feeling of dread washing over her.

"Ryouna-san, I don't think you need to worry about any of that," started Tetsumi, patting the blonde on the head, "Aomine-kun isn't as oblivious or coldhearted as you make him out to be."

"Tetsumicchi…Thank you Tetsumicchi!" the blonde smiled, Tetsumi smiling back, ruffling up the blonde's golden locks before pulling her hand back.

"Well, now that your situation is settled, would you please leave? I have plans as well today."

"So mean, Tetsumicchi~!"

* * *

Ryouna was now lying on her bed back at home. She had calmed down after the talk with Tetsumi, but still didn't really know what to say to Aomine. However, before she could continue worrying about this, her phone vibrated, signalling that she had received a new message.

_To: Ryou_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Get changed._

'What the- Huh?! Didn't he have other plans today?' wondered Ryouna. Feeling her anger rise up again, she ignored his message, slamming her phone back onto the nightstand, mumbling about a certain stupid ganguro. Though her phone rang again soon after, this time a call.

"What do you want?" she said irritated, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"You didn't reply to my text. Get changed."

"Why should I? I don't have to take orders from you, Ahominecchi! Anyway, weren't you busy today?" she shouted into the phone, getting all riled up by the mere sound of his voice.

"Just get changed Ryou. Please."

Well there's a shocker. Aomine Daiki never said please for anything. What happened to him she wondered. Finally giving in, she walked over to her closet to change. Putting on a blue shirt, pink denim jacket and some white shorts, she grabbed her bag and opened her front door, shocked at the sight in front of her.

Aomine was standing at her front doorstep. But that was not the surprising part. What was more shocking was the fact that he was all dressed up in a suit (except for a necktie but still)!

"A-Aominecchi? Is that you?" she asked, frozen in place at the sight of him.

"Idiot, who else could it be?"

"I mean, look at you! You're in a suit. An actual suit! Are you getting an award or something? Or a-" she continued rambling on, finally stopping as she felt something being placed on her head.

"You talk too much. Now put this on, it'll cover your face," stated Aomine, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her house.

Ryouna remained silent, trying to process what was going on. Aomine Daiki, THE Aomine Daiki who hates public affection, was holding her hand and walking along the crowded streets of Tokyo?! The thought made her cheeks tint a rosy hue, and her heart rate doubled in speed.

Still totally confused as to what was going on, she didn't noticed that Aomine had stopped walking until she bumped right into him.

"Ah! S-sorry Aominecchi, didn't see where I was going-" she laughed nervously, but stopped as she saw the shop in front of them, jaw dropping.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, noticing her reaction.

"What? No, it's nothing, just-" she stopped silent and just followed him in, deciding that this was all just some fantasy of hers and hence there was no need to question anything.

Awkward silence ensued the moment they were seated at their table. Ryouna fidgeted about in her seat, still very confused about the situation she was in right now.

'I mean Aominecchi shows up at my house in a suit, AND brings me to a fancy restaurant? I wonder if he has a fever or something…Maybe this is really all just a dream?' she thought, pinching one of his cheeks to check.

"Ouch! What was that for Ryou?!" Aomine asked, massaging his cheek.

"Ah, so this is reality."

"Pinch your on cheek and check you idiot!"

"But Aominecchi! You're in a freakin' suit! Didn't you say you'd rather die before having to wear one?"

"Yeah, well…"

"And besides, why did you drag me all the way out here anyway? Didn't you have plans with someone else today?" she said accusingly.

"Huh? What are you talking 'bout?" he asked, confused by her question.

"This morning!" she screamed, irritated, "I asked if you had plans and you said that you had other plans."

"Is that why you've been in a bad mood today?" he sighed, lightly tapping her on the head, "Idiot I said I had plans with someone, not someone else. I had plans with you after all, don't I? It is our anniversary."

He took out a bouquet yellow tulips, placing them in her hands. She didn't know how to react to the situation at all. Aomine was giving her flowers as well? If this was a dream, she hoped she would never wake up from it.

"Aominecchi…" she looked at the flowers in her hands. Each stalk was arranged carefully, the entire bouquet forming a heart shape, "Are you sure you're ok? I mean, this isn't like you at all!"

"Do you, not like it?" he asked, keeping a poker face on to hide his anxiousness.

"Well, no…I'm just curious is all."

"I just though you'd like something nice for today…" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his neck nervously as he turned away. Ryouna smiled at this, having heard every word.

"Thank you Aominecchi, this is really wonderful. And the flowers are also really pretty," she smiled at him warmly, all her anger going away.

* * *

It wasn't long after that they had finished eating, and Aomine brought her back home.

"Here's your present Aominecchi," she smiled, handing him the nicely wrapped up gift.

"Thanks, I'll open it up later," he told her.

Another long silence went on for a few minutes, before Aomine turned around, waving goodbye.

"Ah, wait Aominecchi!" Ryouna suddenly called out, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Wah, Ryou?"

"…Don't leave."

She didn't want him to leave. She didn't know why but… he just couldn't leave now she thought, hugging him tighter. Aomine turned around even with her tight hold, placing a gentle hand on her face caressing it, before leaning in, kissing her full on the lips.

She smiled into the kiss, arms now wrapped around his neck, before pulling away, staring lovingly into his eyes. They looked gentler then normal, nothing but love shining through them.

However, she had broken the loving atmosphere by suddenly laughing out loud, so much so that she had fallen onto the floor just like that.

"What happened?"

"Hahaha, I'm sorry Aominecchi, haha it's just that you were… so… being so cheesy today! Flowers, suits, kissing in the moonlight…" she continued laughing, making him more irritated by the second.

"Shut up Ryou!" he screamed at her, his blush showing even through his dark skin.

"I'm sorry Aominecchi," she grinned, before pulling him close again, "But you know, I wish you would be as nice as this all the time."

"Heh, well don't count on it," he told her, flicking her nose.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice at all… oh well, never expected anything different anyway. The same old Aominecchi is back," she smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

_'__I love you, Aominecchi. Happy anniversary.'_

* * *

**Well, that was it! The scene with Kagami there was a little awkward but...yeah, do leave a review here! Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	2. Favourite Kisses (Aomine x Fem Kise)

**A/N: And here is my next oneshot! I suddenly thought about the types of kisses there are and went to search, and I thought that some of them fit very nicely for the KnB pairings. And hence, the start of these. I'm gonna write a few of these one shots for various pairings, so look out for them! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or its characters.**

* * *

Aomine x Fem!Kise

Aomine's favourite kiss is known as the eye kiss (not that he would bother knowing the names of kisses). The other girls in their school have always bullied Ryouna due to her popularity as a model and for "stealing" all the guys in the school, as they put it.

Because of all this bullying, Ryouna cries a lot, and even though she tries hiding it all the time, Aomine notices it easily. He never asks her what happened though, knowing that she wouldn't tell him anyway. That was her way of dealing with it, her way of being strong.

There are some days however, where she just can't handle the stress anymore and comes crying to his house. He would let her in, and try to lighten the mode by teasing her, which usually just makes her cry even harder. Then, realising his mistake, he would end up hugging her, holding her close as she cried off all her tears.

When her cries start slowing down, her eyes would start to close, tired from crying so long. He would press a soft kiss open each of her closed eyes, as a gesture of comfort and love.

She would giggle at this, saying that his lips felt ticklish, and give him a warm smile, before falling asleep on his shoulder. She would snore slightly, looking so cute, finally able to take a break from reality and into her dreamworld.

This was the reason why he loved that kiss so much. It allowed him to see her bright, happy smile, a smile that he knew she reserved just for him. Her cheeks would have a rosy hue to it, only making her more beautiful to him, despite her eyes being puffy and makeup ruined because of her crying.

He would then carry her to bed, and place a tender kiss upon her lips before exiting the room, moving to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Ryouna's favourite kiss would be the nose kiss.

Aomine never like showing any public display of affection, be it kissing or even just holding hands. She would sometimes still kiss him anyway, resulting in others staring and calling them a cute couple. Aomine, not liking this kind of attention, would break away and hurriedly walk off, leaving her to chase after him.

Whenever they were alone though, Aomine would not object to it. He would usually be watching a basketball match on the TV, an arm around Ryouna. She would constantly distract him with kisses though, and as he tried to stop her, they would and up hitting each other in the middle of it. Ryouna would try to aim for his head and when he moved to fast, would get hit on the nose, making it bleed.

Ryouna would panic and apologise, before hurrying off to find a band-aid, placing a kiss upon his nose after putting on the band-aid. He would then blush, rubbing his neck awkwardly and all she would do is smile back.

It was rare to see him get embarrassed like this, and she liked seeing his embarrassed face because no matter how many times he denied it, she always thought he looked so sweet and cute, blushing like he had never gotten a kiss before.

She would then smile as she sat in his lap, snuggling into his chest to find a comfortable spot before the both of them settled down to finally watch some TV.

* * *

**And that's it for this pairing! Please leave a review and thank you for reading! ^_^**


End file.
